(As Per Request) Interactions
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: OK K.O. characters meeting Steven Universe characters. I wonder how this will play out?
1. Perhaps?

Ever since the mysterious three-eyed woman showed up with the cloaked girl and small boy who could turn into aliens, there had been lots of more tourism to the Plaza. And of the largest tourist group were a bunch of aliens known as the Crystal Gems. Most of the plaza noticed that there was a boy around KO's age that got along with him, and their parents seemed to get along too…

It was the topic of discussion when the two weren't around, and most of the plaza weren't aware of Gar's and Carol's relationship. Some would openly discuss it with one of Gar's close friends, Mr. Logic. Not that he minded. He knew that logically, they would not end up together. Gar and Carol loved eath other too much to let each other go again, and from how Greg talked about his deceased wife, he would most likely never love another woman like that again.

Still the boys enjoyed each others company, and enjoyed having a parent that they were comfortable talking to about how they taught their children.

As for the other Gems, they usually kept to themselves, only interacting with Steven and who ever he brought over to meet them.


	2. Animosity

The two green females looked at one another with curious skepticality. There was friction in the air, and looked like it was going to become ugly.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Peridot asked Dendy. "I've never seen a human with a complexion as mine unless they were…how did Steven put it…? 'Sick.'"

"I am not a human." Dendy explained. "I am a kappa."

Peridot was taken aback by the similar voice being spouted from the "kappa's" body. It was in a higher pitch, but too similar for Peridot's liking. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I am simply using my own voice." Dendy told her, a slight growl in her voice from the accusation.

"Own voice? The only ones who could possibly hit that register of voice are Peridots. I have never heard any organic being ever hit that register without trying. While flattered, I suggest you use your _actual_ voice."

"Well, you have met an _organic_ creature that _is_ hitting the same register of your voice."

"Okay, I am serious you… 'kappa,' Stop. Using. My. Voice."

"I'm. Not. Using. Your. Voice." Dendy glared at the Gem.

"Woah, woah, woah! Peridot!" Steven chuckled nervously as he and KO rushed to their respective female's sides. "Sorry about that. Peridot doesn't usually get along with people at first."

"I got along with you and the gems fine!" Peridot retorted.

"Peridot, when you first met me, you tried to crush me."

"That was simply because of my alliance with HomeWorld!"

Dendy sighed. "And I am afraid I lost my temper a bit with you." She knew that KO would not be able to find many flaws in his close friends unless told.

"And to think, I thought you two would get along because you two love science." KO mumbled.

"While I was made to be scientific, I personally find that now a days I am tending to my field or creating new meep morps to replace the…crushed ones."

"Oh," Dendy looked at her suspiciously. "So you are not interested in wondering how Earth can create its own gems?"

"I know Earth can creat Gems. I've been to the Kindergartens."

"I mean without the Gem alien species's input. Diamonds are actually quite precious and used in wedding rings."

"What? Impossible!"

"Then I presume you've never heard of the Hope Diamond?" Dendy pulled up a picture on her screen.

"What!? How is that even possible!? And how come you have screens!?"

"I made it myself based off of Phone screens and wanting it to be able to travel through my hack pack as both."

"I used to have screens." Peridot whispered. "And how did Earth even make a Diamond that big!?"

"Truth be told it used to be bigger before it was cut down to size."

"THEY CUT A DIAMOND!?"

* * *

 **Keep in mind, Peridot doesn't like new people. She didn't like the CG after meeting Steven; she met Lapis before the CG, so she was more accepting; and she didn't like Connie.**

 **I can see these two being science nerds together after a rocky start and Peridot facing superiority complex that has to be reigned in by one of the Gems and KO keeping Dendy calm.**


	3. Boys Getting Along

When K.O. had first met Steven, he was slightly taken aback by how mature he was.

When Steven first met K.O., he thought of him like himself with a Ruby like look to the young boy.

They hit it off right away.

Steven showed K.O. many things that he liked and didn't. K.O. didn't like the book series or TV Show that Steven liked, but K.O. enjoyed Steven's powers. The bubble, the shield, and his glowing Gem.

K.O. did the same. Steven was't a big fan of the foods that K.O. showed him, but they played regular kid games that Steven wasn't used to, like regular tag and hide n' go seek. K.O. also showed off some of his powers, which Steven thought close resemblance to Ruby.

K.O. was like them, but also his own person. Steven couldn't help but see Ruby and his own tendencies in K.O., but also K.O. was himself. He was K.O.


	4. You Can't Adopt

Ever since finding a strange pocket hole that led to another dimension, Garnet was eager to study it trying to find out who or what was behind it, and was excited to find K.O.'s world. She was probably the most excited the Gems had ever seen their stoic leader and it was kind of terrifying.

When they entered the world, they were shocked to see the stark contrast of this new world's colors. Garnet immediately began to search for where K.O. would be, and accidentally came across a young female werecat by the name of Genesis. Genesis knew where K.O. worked and gave directions for the Gems to follow.

Garnet, excited to see the young boy again, raced off, with Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven lagging to keep up.

* * *

K.O. was throwing away a Darrell when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He was shocked to see Garnet running towards him, before his face split into a grin of excitement, and he ran to the Gem. "Garnet! I never thought I'd get to see you again!" K.O. announced.

"Well, you get to see me again." Garnet assured.

"Hahaha! You're right!" The brush-headed boy was excited to see this goofy, motherly alien (although he didn't know she was an alien) once again and hoped she'd stay. "So, you're staying, right?"

"Yup. I'll be staying for quite a while."

"Yay!"

Garnet had a thought pop into her head. "K.O., I would like to adopt you."

"Oh, but, I don't need to be adopted. I already have the best mommy in the whole world!"

Garnet stared at the boy for a moment, keeping back some tears. "That's okay. As long as I'm here though, I'll protect you."

"Only when I need it, okay? I need to train to become a strong hero!"

Garnet chuckled. The boy reminded her so much of a younger Steven. Before Steven had to mature. It was kind of nice.


	5. Heathens

Pearl never thought herself to be enjoying the company of humans like this, usually she was far too busy with missions, but that all changed in the aftermath of the birth of Steven, setting off the chain reaction where she was now sitting on a park bench next to a purple skinned human, watching Amethyst wrestle and play around with a green skinned human-rat hybrid. It was probably the most serene Pearl could be with Amethyst playing so roughly, but the hybrid seemed to be able to keep up with Amethyst's weird way of playing. It was as if when they were littler, when Rose was still around, Pearl watched Amethyst play around in the ocean, usually bringing back things for Pearl to keep in her Gem, like conches, seashells, fish, you name it.

"Which one's yours?" The purple-skinned human asked.

"The purple one, with the gem. The one who's currently playing with the hybrid. Her name is Amethyst."

"The hybrid?" The human looked over. "Oh, that's Fink. She's actually a were animal."

"Really? What does that entail?"

"She was bitten at a very young age. I adopted her shortly after that. She usually is too much of a handful for anyone."

"Well, Amethyst seems to be keeping her on her toes."

"Certainly." The human nodded.

"Perhaps we should set up a playdate if Amethyst is interested…"

The human shook his head. "I'd rather find a babysitter. A friend of mine said his children would watch her, but they seem a bit apprehensive. Course, they're just robots-"

"It doesn't seem like she takes too much maintenance. Amethyst could easily tire her out like she is now."

Amethyst was now an owl, dodging through the sky as Fink tried to bat at her like a cat would.

"Are you suggesting to babysit my kid?"

"Why not?" Pearl shrugged.

"Well, you're a stranger, first and foremost." The human explained.

"Well then, my name is Pearl." Pearl extended her arm in greeting.

"Professor Venomous." The human shook on it.

* * *

 **Shout out to FoxBoss for the idea!**


End file.
